Elluka Clockworker/Tropes
A-G *'Anti-Hero': Sure. She's one of the heroic characters all right... But she's willing enough to go to disturbing lengths in order to "help". *'Action Girl': Who knew? *'Big Good': Considering how mind screwwy School-Side Chronicles tends to take, Elluka is very much closer to this. *'Big Sister Instinct': To her younger brother, Roku and Iris before their falling out. *'Body Surf': Her favorite tactic. This is how she is able to become "Frederica Bernkanstel" by possessing a dead priestess' body. *'Broken Bird' *'Checkov's Gunman': Elluka is mentioned as the "Sorceress of Time" by Frederica and Kuronagi several times early in the series, then Retrace Phantasma happens. *'The Chessmaster': Particularly as Frederica. *'Cloud Cuckoo Lander' *'Combat Tropes' **'Cool Sword': She creates the Nox Crystarium: Tsukuyomi and gave it to Kuronagi, her "successor". **'Elemental Powers': Due to her "Origin" element, she's capable enough of utilizing many many elemental magic. **'Glass Cannon' **'The Power of Creations': Her Arc of Creations, which is retained as Frederica Bernkanstel. **'Reality Warper': Her Witchcraft Element, "Origin". **'Time Master': Arc of Time. Now you know where her title as the "Sorceress of Time" comes from? Too bad... only her successor, Kuronagi currently has the accessed to it. *'Cool Big Sis': To Roku. *'Court Mage': Of Lucifenia for awhile. *'Dark And Troubled Past' *'Deadpan Snarker' *'Despair Event Horizon': Crosses into this when she saw Iris kills Roku in front of her, which unleashes her "Origin" element as a result and caused the Flames of Disaster Incident. **Similar to Kuronagi, it is implied that Elluka never gets over it. *'Eccentric Mentor': To Kuronagi and Gumilia, as well for Reol and the Chosens of Fate in Chronicles of Azure. *'Freudian Excuse' *'Genre Savvy' *'Guile Hero' H-P *'Hair Colors' **'Locked Into Strangeness': Her hair is blonde, but using the Body Swap spell causes this kind of side-effect. **'Rose-Haired Girl': As Lukana. **'You Gotta Have Blue Hair': As Frederica. *'Hidden Depths': Another story shows that deep down, Elluka is a very nice person especially towards her younger brother. *'Hot Witch' *'Immortality' *'Jerkass': Compatible to even Kuro. Kuronagi tends to call her out on this. **'Jerk With A Heart of Gold': She's a Jerkass all right, but deep down, she's a pretty good person. Such as feeling sympathy for Allen and transferring Kuronagi/Oz into her deceased brother's body out of pity. *'The Man Behind The Man': A heroic example. She's this to Frederica alias herself. Yeah, it's confusing.... *'Mood Swinger' Q-V *'Really 700 Years Old' *'Red Oni, Blue Oni': The Red to Kuronagi and Gumilia's Blue. *'Surrounded by Idiots': She believes herself to be this, then Kuronagi points out her Cloud Cuckoo Lander attitude. W-Z *'Well Intentioned Extremist' *'Who Wants To Live Forever?': Given that her Immortality caused by her Witch lineage. **'Living Forever Is Awesome': Although, she eventually admits that it has it's peaks. *'The Woobie': Elluka is this. Not surprising, considering School-Side Chronicles is a World of Woobies. **'Jerkass Woobie': She's a Jerk, yes... But it's hard not to feeling sorry when you know of Elluka's past. Category:Tropes